The Storm
by TattooKiss
Summary: A year after the incidents at Mt. Fuji and Shirogane's disappearance, the royal shin has finally returned to the World of Light, and he has brought a new companion. Who is Ryou, and what is his story?


AN: I just wanted to point out that I have not read the manga. I've only watched the anime. So sorry. =X But I still hope you enjoy this nonetheless~

Disclaimer: Monochrome Factor and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Kaili Sorano. ^-^

~_~_~_~_~_~

**The Storm**

**Chapter One - Okaeri**

One. Two. Three. The smooth, black pebble skipped three times before sinking into the depths of the lake. A brown-haired boy sighed and laid his head back into the grass. Today was boring, just like every other day. As he closed his eyes, an image of that silver-haired man in the monochrome coat came into his mind. He wondered what that man was doing right now. You could almost say...he missed him? Just the thought made the boy grit his teeth. He didn't miss that guy! Always begging for his attention, keeping secrets, asking him to trust in him. It was all very irritating.

"What is Akira thinking about?" The boy opened his eyes and glanced over at his friend who was lying down beside him. That idiot Kengo always tagged along everywhere Akira went, but he never complained. Kengo was one of Akira's few friends, and it was interesting, to say the least, to have him around.

"Nothing."

A gentle wind blew through the air, beckoning the lake's surface to come alive and dance. The blazing sun began to set in the horizon, setting the water aflame. The sight was enchanting and surreal. A few moments of peaceful silence passed before anyone spoke.

"Hey, Akira, shouldn't we be heading to the bar soon?"

"Ah, because Haruka is visiting from Europe today, right?" That's right. Haruka had left to study in Europe for some time after the battle with Homurabi. It has been nearly three months since Haruka last came to Japan. He still regretted his actions during that time and was very shy to see his friends again.

Both boys got up and left the lakeside, making their way towards Bar Still. Ever since Shirogane returned to the Shadow World, Akira and his friends visited Master at the bar less frequently. Without the threat of kokuchi and shin for the time being, there wasn't really a need to convene there every day. Of course, they would drop by now and again to talk with Master. He always did enjoy the ridiculous stories the children told.

Finally, the familiar golden letters reading Bar Still came into view. Quietly and nonchalantly, Akira and Kengo slipped inside. It would be troublesome if anyone they knew found them entering a bar even if it was before opening hours.

"...how interesting." Master paused when he heard the sound of the door opening. He smiled warmly at his visitors, recognizing their footsteps. "Ahh, Akira-kun, Kengo-kun. You've come just in time. Haruka-kun was just telling us about his experiences in Europe."

Just as Master said, there was young Haruka seated at the bar with Aya sitting beside him. When Master spoke, Haruka turned around, his blue eyes shining with delight to see Akira and Kengo.

"Akira-kun! Kengo-kun!" Haruka jumped up from his seat and hugged both of them firmly.

"It's been a while, Haruka," Akira said softly, patting the boy on the head. "But you sure did wait a hell of a long time to contact us."

"Sorry," he said, smiling. The boy was nearly in tears. Despite his strong composition in the past, Haruka was still just a child at heart.

"Ahhh, no hugs reserved for me?" said a voice from the door. It caught everyone by surprise, for no one had heard the door open. The voice was very familiar. It was sweet as honey and melodic to the ear. The very sound sent chills down Akira's spine. In his mind, he knew who it was, but he couldn't believe it. Hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder, half not wanting to see that man's face again. The same long silver hair, the same black coat, the same piercing blue eyes.

"Sh...Shiro...gane?" What was this choked feeling?

"Tadaima, Akira-kun." Shirogane smiled his usual smile. Those gentle, deceptive lips whispered softly, their words like a sweet poison. "I've returned."

"O-okaeri...welcome home."

~_~_~_~_~_~

AN: Ahh, it's so short. ;u; But yeah, R&R! This is my first real fic, so I would be really appreciative to hear your opinions about it. Good or bad? Anything I can improve on? Thank you all in advance~! ^-^


End file.
